tenzari's ninja collection: thing's that's kept a secret
by william.russell.7965692
Summary: tenzari was just laying on her bed looking at the ceiling "tenzari mom said come and eat" said her older sister kiya
1. let the test begin part1

OK NEVERMIND THE CATEGORY THIS CHAPTER WILL BE SHORT I'LL UPDATE IT TUESDAY SO BE READY

ACTORS:

?:THIS IS A NEW STORY AND ADVENTURE BE PREPARED FOR!

?:HEY I DON'T THINK YOUR SUPPOSE TO TELL HIM ANYWAY ONWARD WITH THE STORY!

CHAPTER 1: LET THE TESTS BEGIN! PART 1

A carmel girl with two pig tails that went to the side of her face,was wearing a half shirt that shows her belly button and some blue jeans with fish net sleeves this girl just made nine yrs-old 4 months ago her name was tenzari hyuuga.

"what ever shall I do with all this free time" said tenzari laying on her bed and looking at the ceiling. "tenzari!" came a voice tenzari reconized it imediatley it was her older sister kiya who was ten yrs old "WHAT!" yelled tenzari halfway annoyed, kiya was in her door way standing there looking at her little sister.

"mom says it time to eat" said kiya crossing her arms, tenzari sat up and noticed kiya was wearing a purple skirt with white leggings and some purple jordans oh and her hair came to her shoulders.

"kiya tell her I'll be right down" said tenzari standing up,teenzari tied her leaf headband around her right shoulder and grabbed her weopons. But just as tenzari was about to leave her room a dark portal opened up and started sucking the two of them in it. "whoa! What is this!" asked tenzari being pulled inside the dark portal "I don't know!" yelled kiya being sucked in after her.

Tenzari's POV

Okay I don't know what just happened but right now im standing on a bridge "where am i?" I heard the sound's of water or at least I thought it was water coming towards me "ok now im confused" then that's when I heard it a voice told me to 'run all the way to the other end.' And so I started running from a wave of lava that was trying to swallow me whole "where's kiya and where am i?" I didn't have the answers to my questions all I could do was run.

Kiya's POV

I stood there peering over a building looking far below me, all I could see was darkness 'survive the night' said a weird voice that came from nowhere "survive it from what-" I stopped when I sensed something coming really fast, it wasn't one not three no but thirty energy levels right behind me. I turned around and started attacking what appeared to be a zombie "these are totally fake" I grabbed my kunai knife "bring it you dirty dogs!" yeah they brought it alright they all jumped at me at once.

Tenzari's POV

Okay now this is really weird after escaping the death run I ended up seeing a monkey but this monkey wasn't no ordinary monkey it was made of fire. "awww come on how am I going to beat this thing!" that's when I heard the voice again 'defeat the enemy show no mercy' "yeah now you tell me" I dodged a fireball attack that it shot at me. I ran through some hand signs "water style dragon vortex jutsu!" my mom taught me that jutsu she said "this was taught by my teacher herself use it whenever you find yourself in a pickle" and how right she was. I jumped in the air throwing ninja stars at the monkey but it deflected them. I landed on the ground "okay no mercy' I rushed the fire monkey.

Kiya's POV

After killing thirty zombies I found myself fighting a water monkey but lucky for me I knew fire style jutsus or that would have been the end of me. I ran through a few hand signs "fire style dragon flame jutsu!" a direct hit. The monkey must have suffered greatly from that blast my mom taught me that jutsu she said "it belonged to a dear friend of hers." just when I thought I defeated the monkey it formed with another monkey turning into a water and fire monkey.

My sister tenzari was in bad shape it looked like she was having bad luck today "tenzari are you okay?" tenzari only nodded at me. But then fear struck me did tenzari even know any water style or fire style jutsu well she had to if she graduated from the academy right after me. Oh well me and my sister was gonna have to wing it this time.

END OF POVS

Tenzari and kiya fought side by side against the giant fire and water monkey "tenzari use water on the fire side and I'll use fire on the water side ok!" yelled kiya, tenzari rolled her eyes "you mean I take out the fire monkey while you destroy the water side?" asked tenzari "yeah" said kiya. The two of them put their only hope of survival to the test if they wanted to go home now would be the time.

Kiya ducked and dodged water sharks while trying to get an opening "come on" said kiya trying to see it but tenzari had a plan she ran through some more hand signs "tenzari what are you doing?" asked kiya doing the same hand signs her sister did "byakugan!" they both said at the same time.

They saw it the weakness was it's heart and the only way to make a direct hit was to fuse their abilities together.

"water style dragon vortex jutsu!"yelled tenzari making a straight water whip go to the weak point "fire style dragon flame jutsu!" yelled kiya a few seconds after tenzari. Their blasts speeded up twisting and turning and formed a fire and water beam "go!" they both yelled hitting the heart "aagghh!" yelled the monkey in defeat.

"kiya!" yelled tenzari running towards kiya, "tenzari are you ok?" asked kiya checking her sister for any serious injuries but she couldn't find none so they deactivated their byakugans. But the voice came 'congrats tenzari and kiya hyuuga you may go' then a portal opened up and sucked them in it again.

The next thing they knew they was in tenzari's and it seems to have gotten a little late because it was sunset.

"TENZARI AND KIYA HYUUGA COME AND EAT!" yelled their mom, the two of them raced downstairs for lunch. Their mom was wearing all purple and black that matched her purple and black hair and her purple eyes. "kenzy they heard you" said hanabi eating. Kenzy just ignored hanabi and passed them their plates ( oh yeah they live in konoha aka the leaf village.)

After lunch the two sisters went outside to play but instead they went to the forest of death t train together.

SO HOW'D YA LIKE IT NEVERMIND THE CATEGORY THIS IS A NARUTO FANFIC BUT WITH MY OWN MAIN TWO CHARACTERS WHOSE TENZARI AND KIYA I OWN THEM AND KENZY THANKS! Oh I'll update soon. And fix my other stories later on in this year.


	2. ARRESTING ALL HYUUGA'S

OK I'VE DID THIS LIKE 3 TIMES BUT SOMEONE KEEPS DELETING IT

ACTORS

TENAZRI:THE AUTHOR DOESN'T OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT KENZY,TENZARI AND KIYA

KIYA:YEP ANY WAY ONWARD!

CHAPTER 2: ARRESSTING ALL HYUUGA'S!

Tenzari woke up in a field of green grass "oh boy I must have fallen asleep in the forest of death" tenzari heard screams coming from the village "what's going on?" tenzari ran to the village gates to see everyone running around and that's not all she saw but the village was on fire "kiya.." tenzari was about to run inside the village when someone tackled her to the ground.

"get off me!" said tenzari struggling to push the figure off her "tenzari get a grip" said kiya standing up, tenzari got off the ground "kiya what's going on why is everyone running around?" asked tenzari. Kiya couldn't answer her questions so all she said was "tenzari the anbu black ops are arresting and killing all hyuuga's and non-hyuuga's" tenzari thought about it "even mom?" asked tenzari.

"it appears they got members of our family first..hanabi,hinata and mom" said kiya "we can't go in through the gates they'll be expecting that come on" said kiya walking towards a sewer, tenzari followed her "you're not serious-" kiya fell in the sewer "the way to the hideout is through here!" yelled kiya walking off inside the sewer "but-that's-fine im coming" said tenzari falling in the sewer.

Tenzari landed on her feet "EWW! IT'S GROSS! IT'S ALL ICKY AND NASTY I WANNA GET OUT!" screamed tenzari in disgust "be quiet" said kiya waving for her sister to follow her, tenzari ran to catch up to kiya.

"do you remember dad telling us about his lair down here?" asked kiya, tenzari nodded "well he told us if something like this happens we need to come down here immediately" said kiya stopping at the entrance. "here we are" said kiya going inside the lair "wait up" said tenzari going in the lair.

When they closed the door they immediately sensed another power level "come on out" said kiya drawing her kunai knife "yeah we-don't want to hurt you" said tenzari drawing hers as well.

A girl came out from behind a box "please don't hurt me are you one of them?" said the girl, kiya examined the girl she was light skinned with the academy uniform on and her hair was red with green eyes."were not going to hurt you "said tenzari putting her weopon away "are you one of them?" repeated the girl "one of who?" asked kiya putting hers away as well.

"the anbu black ops..they came in my house arresting my mom,dad and sister. My bro terrance tried to fight them off but they…" the girl stopped "they what?" asked tenzari wanting to know more "they killed him" said the girl.

"whoa…that's insane who would order them to do this?" asked kiya "my..name is Rikki..and I don't know but there's more my friend trence was in the city looking for his mom and dad too but I told him to meet me down here or if he can get back to his village" said Rikki "did he make it?" asked tenzari "I dunno I never seen him since that's why im going to the sand to find him and make sure he's alright" said Rikki pointing to her backpack.

"hey can we come with you?" asked tenzari smiling "sure it would be nice to have company along the way" said Rikki smiling. Kiya noticed the camera's ran through the whole village "hey Rikki can I ask you something?" asked kiya "sure" said Rikki. As they talked tenzari went to the screen and put in her address of course it took a minute but it popped up.

VIDEO SURVELLENCE

(Kenzy,hanabi and hinata was just sitting in the living room talking "so do you like miss them?" asked hanabi "no..my days of playing hero is over" responded kenzy eating some chips "yeah well I have a mission tomorrow so don't try to mess with me"said hinata turning on a FASTFOWARD THE SURVELLENCE. They was just about to get up when a truck slammed right through their front door 7 or 9 men got out and grabbed them first they grabbed hanabi "put me down" screamed hanabi being tossed in the van "hold on-" hinata stopped when she was preesure pointed the the back of her head which meant she was unconscious ."do-" kenzy was tazzed and they put her in the back off the van. One of the men had a tattoo on the back of his hand. He turned around and shot the camera.)

END OF SURVELLENCE.

Tenzari rewinded that last part "what's she doing?" asked Rikki "I don't know" said kiya walking towards tenzari "is that a American striker eagle?" asked kiya wondering why was tenzari looking at it on a men.

"kiya *sob* th- they *sob* got them" said tenzari crying "who?" asked kiya, tenazri played the survellence for kiya and Rikki. "oh my god mom" said kiya upset.

Rikki turned back to the tattoo "that's a..ranbu special ops logo..who ever took your family was payed to do it" said Rikki looking at them.

"so are you coming?" asked Rikki feeling sorry for them "y-yeah were still coming" said tenzari between breaths. Kiya checked their weopon supplies then she tied a pink ribbon onto all of her kunai knives "what's that for?" asked tenari applying red to her weopons "if we ever find ourself in a separate fight these will let you know im losing" said kiya putting on her back pack "same here" said tenzari .

"okay come on I know the way out" said Rikki, tenzari and kiya followed her to the same sewer ebtrance they came in "okay up you two" said kiya pushing the code for it to close behind her. First tenzari went up she made sure the area was safe "all clear kiya" said tenzari pulling Rikki up.

"okay here I come " said kiya climbing out. After that they all walked towards the line that separated them from the real world "if we cross this we can't go back" said kiya looking at them, tenzari stepped across the line "I never planned to" said tenzari smiling "good because neighter have I" said Rikki going next to tenzari "then were all set" said kiya going next to Rikki "okay lets go" said tenzari dashing to the trees "ok" said Rikki following her "wait up" said kiya following Rikki. what they didn't know a figure was watching them leave "boss I spotted them" said the man "good no go after them and kill them before they get there" said another man through the wires "understood" said the man hanging up. He watched them disappear out of view.

SO HOW WAS IT GOOD BAD LET ME KNOW R&R FOLLOW AND FAV THANKS!


	3. three part sand adventure

OK IM BACK WITH A NEW THRILLING CHAPTER HERE YA GO!

ACTORS:

TENZARI: WAHOO IM BACK EVERYONE DID YA MISS ME? 

WINKS

KIYA:ZARI THEY PROBABLY DON'T LIKE YOU-

TENZARI STARTS CRYING

KIYA:ANYWAY THE AUTHOR DOESN'T OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT THE FOLLOWING CHARACTERS TENZARI,KENZY,KIYA AND RIKKI

RIKKI:YES!YES TENZARI PLEASE STOP CRYING..THIS WILL BE A 3PART STORIE IN 1 GO

KIYA GLANCES AT THE SCREEN

KIYA: ONNWARD QUICK!

CHAPTER 3:THE DESTINATION TO THE SAND!

The three ninja's have been traveling for at least a few hours "kiya the suns going down can we take a brake or set up camp please?" whined tenzari, kiya rolled her eyes and landed on the ground "we'll camp here ok Rikki" said kiya passing them the sleeping bags. Rikki set up the tent while tenzari started a fire and kiya placed down the sleeping bags "ok we camp for now but we move at dawn-" tenzari threw a pebble at rikki's head "we aren't moving at dawn we move at evening-" tenzari was hit with a stick "well fine that hurts tenzari" said Rikki. Kiya made them hush down and feel asleep.

NEARLY TO THE SAND PRT2!

Tenzari was up taking a shower in the river "geez..this is kind of bizzare" tenzari heard rustling noises coming from a nearby bush "ok..what ever it is im sure it's harmless" but then the thing shot out the bush. Tenari ran through hand signs faster than the 5th hokage "water style dragon vortex justu!" yelled tenazari hitting her target "OUCH!" yelled Rikki landing on her feet "Rikki?" said tenzari getting dressed "why were you trying to attack me?" asked tenzari "i-wasn't-trying to attack you I was…distracting you" smiled Rikki "huh?" asked tenzari, she sensed another energy nearby "hyu-" a hand covered her mouth "are you trying to get us caught?" asked kiya removing her hand. A anbu black ops went past reporting there was nothing unusual happening at all "we can't stay here come on" said kiya running off with tenzari and Rikki.

MADE IT TO THE SAND prt3!

Tenzari,kiya and Rikki landed swiftly by the village gates "finally after so long we made it!" cheered Rikki "yes now let's go inside" said kiya pushing tenzari and Rikki through the gates.

Rikki lead the way to the sewer "what!" yelled tenzari "it's the only way to get there" said Rikki frowning "why is it always sewers? Why can't a secret hideout be on land for once?" said a over reacting tenzari "yep no go" said kiya jumping in the sewer "aww…im coming" said tenzari falling in after Rikki who covered the sewer hole back up.

"so this friend of your's what's he like?" asked tenzari smiling "huh?" asked Rikki "come now you can't tell me you don't like him?" asked tenzari "I do like him" said Rikki "no I mean like him like him?" smirked tenzari "as in go out?" asked Rikki "of course Rikki what else" said kiya smiling at her "well I do like him but-" tenzari interrupted her "he's out cold" said tenzari "no he's-" this time kiya interrupted her " no he's literally out cold" Rikki saw her friend laying at the foot of his hideout out cold….

TO BE CONTINUED

SORRY THIS WAS A SHORT CHAPTER IM REALLY BUSY AND BEHIND BUT HEY I DID IT THOUGH


End file.
